TopsyTurvy
by princess addy
Summary: They never did do things in the conventional order.
1. Prologue

TOPSY-TURVY

Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie never did do things in the conventional order. He met and won the approval of her family less than two days after their first meeting. They spent the night together before they had even had their first date. Granted they were stranded in the woods and being hunted down by poachers. Not a romantic night by any means but still they had slept in the same bed (err, cave). Within a year of meeting they had shared their first dance. It was more than seven years later that they began their romantic relationship. Harm brought up the possibility of them having a kid together before either of them even suggested the idea of a romantic relationship. Together they had discovered long lost family members. They followed each other halfway around the world, repeatedly. They saved each other over and over again, sometimes over great distances. By any measure the relationship between Harm and Mac had been anything but typical.

Now eight years after they met, they were engaged and raising teenagers without ever going on an official date. _Teenagers?_, you ask, _as in plural? How did they end up with teenage children so quickly? _Considering neither Harm nor Mac has a biological child, the situation becomes even more unusual. Yet here they are not even married yet and raising three teenagers. It was not a conventional family, but since when were they ever conventional?

Matilda "Mattie" Grace Johnson was exhausted but encouraged as she made her way over to her family after her rehab session. She had a smile on her face that rivaled even Harm's famous grin as her "parents", "brother" and "sister" all hugged her and told her what a great job she had done. "You'll be walking by yourself in no time," Harm told her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"In this family anything's possible!" her "big brother" pointed out laughing.

Harm and Mac had just gotten engaged when Harm received full, permanent custody of Mattie. Her father had signed away his parental rights after Mattie's accident, when he realized he just wasn't capable of being a proper parent for the injured girl. The newly engaged couple responded by immediately starting the process of legally adopting Harm's ward. They were about a month into the adoption process when Mac received a phone call. "I don't see it being a problem, but I'll need to talk to my fiancé and get back to you," she told the person on the other end of the line.

"Sarah?" Harm addressed her questioningly after she hung up.

"You remember Chloe." Mac said.

"Chloe Madison?" he asked for confirmation. She nodded.

"That was her grandmother. Chloe's grandfather died a few month's ago and her grandmother is not well. With her father being deployed most of the year, they need someone to be her legal guardian while he is at sea…" she explained.

"And they wanted to know if you would be willing," Harm finished for her, smiling. She nodded. "Do they realize that we are moving as soon as Mattie's adoption is finalized?"

"Oh, they know. I told Chloe as soon as we knew. I couldn't avoid telling her, she was our biggest fan!" Mac laughed. "They're all fine with it. Her father can request that his next assignment be based near us, so they can see each other. No guarantee that he'll get it, of course, but I think he's got a fairly good chance. Besides other than her dad and her grandmother, we're the closest thing she has to family."

"I think that we should tell Mattie before we agree. It'll take a bit of adjustment, but were all fairly good at that." He grinned.

"I'll call her back and tell her we agree as soon as we've told Mattie."

The next morning Harm and Mac told there future daughter that she was going to have a new foster-sister. "Where are we going to live while we wait for the adoption to go through?" the girl asked. "We won't all fit in "Dad's" apartment! Think Jenn wants another roommate?" she laughed.

"Well we need to stay in Virginia until the adoption is finalized." Harm told her. "I guess we'll just have to rent a house."

Mattie's eyebrows shot towards her hairline in surprise. "How are you going to do that in a hurry?"

Harm admitted that he wasn't sure how he would pull it off. Mattie then suggested that maybe "Papa Frank" (Harm's stepfather) might be able to help. After all, Papa Frank and Grandma Trish had plenty of money and Frank had connections across the country. Harm had never been thrilled to ask his step-father for help, but if Frank could help him find a place for his new little family to live, a place that would be accessible for Mattie as she recovered from her injuries, he was more than willing to ask. "Good idea, kiddo. I think you're right; this is just the time to give Mom and Frank a call."


	2. Chloe Arrives

[Thanks for the great response folks. Please take a look at some of my other stories and let me know what you think.

If you have ideas about any of my stories, please let me know. It helps keep the words flowing.]

When Harm called his mother in California to tell her that Chloe would be joining him and Mac, her response was much the same as that of her "granddaughter".

"That's wonderful, dear!" she said. "But you won't fit all four of you into one of those tiny apartments."

Harm laughed and told her that Mattie had pointed out much the same thing. "Actually, Mom, we were thinking that we would look for a place that would work for everyone to live in until all the paperwork for Mattie's adoption and the guardianship for Chloe are worked out. We thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other as a family before the move and whatnot."

Trish told her son that it sounded like they had things figured out and it seemed that they had good plan in place. "It might be difficult to find something suitable with Matilda still using a wheelchair so much of the time," Frank commented on the extension. "Remember, son, I may not be your dad, but if there is anything I can do, all you need to do is ask."

Harm chuckled. "Thanks, Frank. We all knew you'd be there for us. I'll let you know if we need anything, I promise."

"Give your girls our love," Trish ordered.

"I will, Mom," Harm promised. He thanked Frank for his offer one more time and said his goodbyes.

A month later, Chloe was arriving and they had found and rented a house. Everything had worked out perfectly.

The house had two bathrooms, which Harm found very comforting after hearing the stories Jennifer Coates had of sharing bathrooms with her roommates. If that was what happened with grown women used to military discipline, he did not want to see what would happen when two very stubborn, energetic teenaged girls both wanted to use the same bathroom. The very thought made him shudder with dread. Best of all, the house was accessible for Mattie in a wheelchair when necessary. A wide paved walkway lead to double front doors at ground level. The main floor had an open layout connecting the kitchen and living room. A wide hallway off the living room gave Mattie easy access to her bedroom and a full bathroom. The other's had bedrooms upstairs along with a second full bathroom. The house even had a study with enough room to fit a pullout couch for any guests.

Almost no new purchases were necessary to furnish the house. Mattie still owned the house she had shared with her late mother and all its contents. Harm and Mac had both had their own apartments. Between the three of them they had been able to come up with furniture for every room in the house.

When Chloe Madison stepped out of the train and onto the platform, Sarah Mackenzie was waiting. Chloe blinked in the bright sunlight as she looked around. Catching sight of the waiting marine, the sixteen-year-old girl squealed. The girl ran to her old friend and new guardian. "Mac!" she yelled as she tackled the woman with a bear hug, "you're here!"

Mac laughed and hugged the girl back. "Of course I'm here. Nothing could stop me from being here to meet you." She hugged Chloe again. When Mac pulled away, they were both smiling. "It feels so good to have you here again, kiddo. Harm would have come to pick you up too, but Mattie had an appointment. They should be home when we get there, though." Chloe's face fell at the word _home _and she looked away. Mac noticed the sudden change in the girl's mood and became concerned. "Chloe?" she asked. Chloe turned her face back towards her older friend. "Is something wrong?" Mac asked gently.

Chloe nodded as her eyes misted. "I miss my grandma and my grandpa. I'm even going to miss Verity!" she moaned. "Verity was my horse on the farm," Chloe explained noticing the puzzled look Mac was giving her.

"I know you miss your grandfather, Chloe." Mac told her. "I still miss my grandmother. As for your grandma, you can call her anytime you like, okay? Harm and I won't mind, even if it costs us a small fortune on the phone bill." Chloe nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay. I don't suppose I'm allowed to call the horse though?" Chloe joked.

"Only collect," Mac replied with stern look. She kept a straight face for approximately two seconds before they both burst out laughing. When the laughter ended, Mac suggested that they collect Chloe's bags and head for home. "After all," she said, "there are two people who are anxious to see you."


	3. Meetings and reunions

"We're here!" Mac called out as she and Chloe walked through the front door. A shuffling sound came from the back of the house. A few moments later Mattie appeared in the hallway sitting in her wheelchair. The red-haired girl looked exhausted but there was a huge smile on her face.

"Mac! You're back," Mattie said bouncing slightly in excitement. She leaned forward to get a better look at Chloe who was hanging back a ways behind Mac. "And you must be Chloe. You're finally here!"

Mac smiled at Mattie's excitement. "Chloe this is Harm's girl, now our girl, Mattie. Matilda Grace Johnson, Chloe Abigail Madison."

"Soon to be Matilda Grace Rabb, right _Mom_?" the girl in the wheelchair teased. Mac smiled and gave the girl a one armed hug. Mattie turned to address Chloe. "It's Mattie," she said with a smile. "You might be family now, but call me 'Matilda' and I'll make you pay."

Chloe grinned. "Deal! One question though?" Mattie raised an eyebrow to indicate she should continue. "How are you at stairs in that chair, _Matilda_?" she asked taking off up the stairs laughing. Mattie shrieked in mock rage and yelled for the other girl to come back. Hearing the noise Harm appeared briefly at the top of the stairs, smiled, shook his head and retreated to the safety of the study.

Mattie was calling for Chloe to come down and the other girl laughed and shook her head, when a chuckle was heard from the direction of the front door behind them. Both girls turned to see Jennifer Coates laughing at them. "Jenn!" Mattie yelled at the same time as Chloe called out "Jennifer?"

"Jenn," Mattie whined, "make Chloe come down here where I can get her."

Coates shook her head, chuckling. "Sorry, M, but I am not getting in the middle of this. You're on your own."

Chloe called her thanks down to the petty officer from the landing. Mattie looked at her former roommate and then up at her new foster-sister, her expression shocked and puzzled. "Wait a minute! She knows your name," Mattie said to Jenn. "You know each other?" Both nodded.

"By the way, remember the watch thing? Doesn't work. I got detention!" Chloe called from above.

"Yeah," Coates rubbed her neck looking sheepish. "Come to think of it, it probably wasn't the best advice."

Mattie looked both confused and intrigued. "Ok. I have to hear this story." Looking up she called out, "You can come down now; I promise I won't kill you!

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"Easy. If I kill you I might never learn the story behind the watch."

"So basically I get to live 'cause you're curious?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay. I'm coming! You promise I'm safe?"

"I promise! Now, hurry up!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Chloe muttered. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she first went to greet Coates. After Chloe and Jennifer had had a few moments to exchange proper greetings, a very impatient Mattie demanded that the both of them sit down and explain the watch story from the beginning.

Chloe took a seat on the couch with her legs tucked up beside her body. Coates took the other end of the couch leaning back against the armrest. Mattie rolled her wheelchair up to the end of couch nearest Chloe and turned the chair so that she was facing the couch and the two people sitting there. Coates took a deep breath and began the story:

Well, it was Christmas a few years back when Chloe and I first met. I was arrested. [_What for?_, Mattie wanted to know.] Well, you know how I told you I used to have some habits that weren't exactly legal? Well, I was caught stealing from a charity drive. [_You're kidding._] No, not kidding. I was even wearing a Santa costume at the time. Anyway, they caught me and I was arrested. Since it was late and right before Christmas the Navy had nowhere to keep me that night.

Then Chloe picked up the story. "Harm was her lawyer and it was his job to keep track of her, so he brought her to Mac's apartment. I was visiting. We were having an old-fashioned pajama party. We ended up on the couch, much like this except I was in my pajamas," Chloe said smiling at the memory.

"Somehow we ended up talking about a boy Chloe liked from her school…" Coates continued.

"And she," Chloe said pointing at Coates, "told me that the best way to get a boy to notice me was to…"

"…Steal his watch!" they both said together. At this announcement all three "girls" burst into peals of laughter.

This is when Harm entered the room. He walked up behind Mac and wrapped his arms around her leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Well, they seem to getting along just fine."

"Ok! Seriously?" Mattie exclaimed when she finally caught her breath. "Jenn, I can't believe you said that!"

"Technically, I told her she should steal it and then be the one to find it when he went looking for it," Jenn explained blushing slightly.

"And you," Mattie said turning to Chloe, "actually took her advice?"

"It might have worked too, if he hadn't caught me snooping through his desk after gym class," Chloe explained. "He turned me in to the teacher and I got a week of detention from her and a year and a half worth of angry looks from him."

"That would be why you don't follow the advice of who has just been arrested for stealing when she tells you theft is a solution to your problems," a male voice stated. The girls looked up from their conversation to see Harm's amused grin. Chloe shrieked his name as she jumped up to hug him. "Nice to see you too, Chloe. But, uh, do you think I could have my arms back now?" he requested looking down at the girl whose arms had his own pinned to his sides. She loosened her grip with a quiet giggle and a soft apology. "I see you three are getting to know each other." The girl nodded. "Did they tell you how I got to know Mattie?" Chloe shook her head. "Ask her," Harm suggested. "It's an interesting story."

"As good as the story she made us tell?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Oh yeah!" he confirmed. Chloe now had the same expression of eagerness and curiosity that Mattie's face had worn earlier. "I was going to order in something for dinner," he told the group. "What do you girls want?"

"Pizza!" all three answered instantly.

"With sausage," Mattie added.

"And extra cheese," Chloe piped up.

Harm grinned. "You girls talk, I'll order dinner," he told them. "Mac," he called as walked towards the kitchen, "the kids seem to have your eating habits!"

"Good," his fiancée called back, "maybe that'll save us from your quote, unquote meatloaf!" Everyone grinned.


	4. Life at Home

Before long a pattern developed to life in the household. Both girls were in school during the week. They attended the same school that Mattie had attended previously while in Harm's care. Mattie was glad to be back since she had made a few friends there. Chloe was glad to have someone familiar with the school to show her around. Mattie's friends were quick to welcome Chloe since she was so close to Mattie. Because of Mattie's wheelchair the girls had to be driven to and from school. Harm's beloved Corvette was clearly not suitable for this task as it would not hold a driver, two passengers and a wheelchair. The family's small SUV was required for the task. Most mornings it was Mac who dropped the girls of at school. Those days, she and Harm would trade vehicles later. Mac would drive the car home in the evening and Harm would take the SUV. Harm was usually the one to meet the girls after school and take them home. Since both girls were involved in after school activities, they were usually ready to go home about the time that Harm and Mac were leaving work for the day. Although both Harm and Mac had been promoted and had transfers in progress, their transfers were on hold and they both were still working at JAG Headquarters for the time being.

Mattie had physical therapy every other Thursday. On those Thursdays, Harm got off work early to take Mattie to her appointment. This left Mac to pick up Chloe. Mac and Chloe often used this as an opportunity to go out for burgers without getting Harm's typical lectures on their eating habits. Before they headed home, Mac would usually buy an extra burger to go. This burger was, of course, for Mattie. Harm knew about this, but chose not to comment.

On days when Mattie did not have an appointment, the girls were usually busy after school. Both Chloe and Mattie had extracurricular activities. Mattie was part of the team that put together the school's yearbook. Chloe practiced with the swim team. Both girls were in the drama club, among other things. If one of the girls was without a practice or meeting for the afternoon, she would work on assignments in the library until it was time to meet their ride.

Both girls preferred to complete the day's assignments early in the evening, ideally before dinner. Depending on the amount and the difficulty of their homework, upon their arrival at the house the girls might head straight to their bedrooms to complete their assignments or settle in the kitchen or living room to study while Harm or Mac prepared dinner.

Mattie and Chloe had the same math teacher, which meant that even though they took math in different periods they were assigned the same math homework. Many evenings the girls were found with their heads together working though a particularly tough math problem or comparing answers. To an outsider might have been surprised to find a grown petty officer doing homework with two teenaged girls while a pair of officers made dinner in the next room, but Jennifer Coates's presence at these group study sessions was not unusual. Jenn and Mattie had come to consider each other sisters during their time as roommates; a relationship that had now grown to include Chloe as well. Coates spent many evenings at the house with the family, having taken on the role comparable to that of an older step-sister or a favorite young aunt to the girls and the role of a kid sister to Harm and Mac.

This Friday, Harm had stayed late at the office to deal with some unavoidable paperwork, so Mac had driven the girls home from school. Harm was not at all surprised to arrive home to find Jennifer Coates seated on the floor behind his pizza box covered coffee table having her toenails painted by his fiancée's caramel blonde ward. His future daughter sat on the couch behind others with a large bowl of buttered popcorn in her lap and a hairbrush in her hand. "Evening, ladies," Harm said as he walked through the living room.

The three girls smiled and greeted him with a collective "hi, Dad/Harm/sir", then turned their attention back to their hair and nails and the movie that was playing on the television set. Harm asked where Mac was and three fingers pointed in the general direction of the kitchen. Harm nodded and headed off in search of his fiancée.

As expected, Harm found Mac in the kitchen where she was loading the dishwasher. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned slightly in his arms to kiss him. "Hey there, sailor," she greeted him smiling.

"Hi, marine," Harm said leaning down to kiss her again. "By the way, Sarah," Harm said, "do you realize that _our_ girls have picked up _your_ eating habits? They're both out there eating grease and cheese with a side of starch." He grinned.

"Don't worry," Mac laughed, "there was a salad, too. I think there's even some left in the fridge if you're hungry." She opened the fridge and pulled out a tossed green salad and a plate of grilled chicken. "There's chicken to add some protein to that; I didn't think you'd want pizza."

Harm smiled. "You're so good to me," he said kissing her again. Harm served himself a large plate of salad and topped it with strips of the grilled chicken. "Shall we join the rest of the family?" he asked picking up his plate in one hand and offering his other arm to his fiancée.

"Yes, let's." Mac answered taking the arm he offered.


	5. Late Night Phone Calls

The teenaged boy sat slumped in a hard plastic chair. An overstuffed, greyish-blue backpack lay on the floor at his feet. This day had definitely not been what he had been expecting. A shadow fell over him. The boy looked up to see a police officer standing in front of him.

The officer smiled sympathetically as he handed the blond youth a can of cola. "Is there anyone you want to call?" the officer asked.

The boy reached out his hand to accept the offered can and shrugged. He rested the unopened can on his knee as he stared down at his lap. The boy was completely silent for many minutes. Eventually, the teen raised his head and spoke. "There is someone," he said quietly. "It's been a long time though. I don't even know if he still lives on this side of the country."

The officer smiled encouragingly. "Give me a name, son," the officer said. "I'll see what I can do."

The boy nodded sadly and wrote a name and what he could remember of the person's old contact information on the pad offered.

~Two Hours Later; Mackenzie/Rabb Household~

It was getting late. Both girls were in their respective rooms, Mattie sleeping and Chloe on her computer trying to guide her grandmother though setting up a webcam via instant message (which her grandma was still learning as while). Harm was in his study going over case reports, so Mac was downstairs alone watching the evening news when the phone rang.

It was unusual for someone to call so late. Mac wondered who it might be. "Hello," she answered.

"Hello?" a nervous voice responded, "Is Harmon Rabb home?"

"He is," she replied. "Who should I say is calling?"

"It's Josh," the voice replied. "Joshua Pendry?"

Mac was stunned. "Josh?" she exclaimed. "This is Colonel Mackenzie. Mac? Just a second, I'll get Harm."

Mac ran up the stairs to Harm's office. She knocked and opened the door without waiting for a response. "Harm? Josh Pendry is on the phone for you."

"Josh?" Harm said his eyes wide in shock. "At this time of night? After all this time? If he's calling me, it must be important."

Mac nodded. "He sounds a bit upset."

Harm picked up the extension in his office. "Josh? Buddy?" he said. "It's Harm. What's going on? Does your mom know you're calling me?" He listened for a few moments. "My God! Okay! You stay there. It might be a while, but we're coming, buddy. Hold tight." He looked over at Mac with panic and grief in his eyes. "Let me talk to one of the officers."

Harm placed his hand over the mouthpiece. "Annie's dead," he told his fiancée.

Mac understood instantly. "I'll pack a bag and get the girls," she said.

"Call Bud and Harriet, while you're at it. Tell them what's going on," Harm suggested. Harm turned back to the phone. "Hello? Officer?..."

Mac nodded in acknowledgment of the suggestion. There was a good chance that they'd need their friend's help in the next few days.

Mac walked along the upstairs hallway. "Chloe," she called out when she reached the door to the girl's bedroom.

"Yeah?" the teen's voice replied.

Mac entered the room and took a seat on the bed alongside the girl sitting in her desk chair. "Chloe, honey, I'm going to need your help."

Chloe turned towards her guardian. Something in Mac's tone worried her. "Is something wrong?"

Mac nodded. "Harm just a phone call. Something's happened to an old friend of his. Can you start a pot of coffee, while I wake up Mattie? It will be easier to tell you both at once."

Chloe nodded solemnly and headed for the stairs. "I'll wait in the living room, once I've got the coffee going," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.


	6. Family Emergency Response

Twenty minutes later, Mattie and Chloe were seated side by side on the sofa, waiting patiently for Mac to explain the situation. Mac was bustling about the kitchen with her cell phone held between cheek and shoulder as she filled two travel mugs with the freshly brewed coffee. "…if you could come by the house in case the girls need something tonight…thanks Coates…if Mattie wasn't still in the wheelchair most of the time, I'd be far more comfortable leaving them for the night. We're not sure Mattie's up to sitting in the car that long, or we'd take the girls with us…No, that's alright…I'm sure. Trish is flying out from California on the next flight. We hated to wake them considering the time difference, but we couldn't very well ask for half the office staff to have time off because we had a family emergency…She'll be here by ten in the morning...No, there's a rental waiting for her at the airport. ... Thanks again, Coates..." Mac popped the lids onto the travel mugs and placed them on the counter so she and Harm could grab them on their way out to the garage. Running through her mental checklist, Mac placed her phone in her purse which she left on the counter next to the travel mugs.

Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, Mac joined the girls in the living room. She took a seat across from the teens. "Are you going to explain what's going on now?" Chloe asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mac asked.

"Somewhere near the beginning," Mattie suggested, "but you can skip the unimportant bits."

Mac took a deep breath. "Okay. When Harm was in flight school, his best friend was his roommate, Luke Pendry. When Luke got married, Harm was best man at the wedding. Anyway, Luke was killed in a test exercise over ten years ago, and Harm afterwards Harm starting check on and helping out Luke's wife, Annie, and their little boy, Josh. Annie and Josh moved to Baltimore, and the three of them were very close for a while."

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Annie didn't want Harm encouraging Josh's dream to be an aviator."

"And Harm couldn't help himself?" Chloe guessed.

Mac nodded. "So, Annie broke off contact," Mac paused for another deep breath. "Anyway, tonight Josh called to tell Harm that Annie has died and he's all alone at the police station."

"So," Mattie said, "he called Harm to come rescue him."

Harm, who was walking down the stairs, overheard and answered. "Josh has no one else to call." Harm reached the bottom of the stairs and joined the others in the living room. "Besides, I don't know if Josh knows it but when he was born Luke made me his godfather."

Mac turned to Harm. "Did you get things sorted out with the general?"

"Three days emergency family leave," he replied, "for both of us. How'd your calls go?"

"We're all set." Mac turned to the girls. "Harm and I are driving down to Baltimore tonight to be with Josh. Grandma Trish will be here in the morning and Coates is going to come around tonight in case you girls need help."

"How are we getting to school in the morning?" the girls wanted to know. Mac explained that because it was so late, she had written a note excusing the girls from their morning classes, but they would be going to school tomorrow afternoon. Harriet had agreed to drive the girls to school and to pick them up afterwards for as long as Harm and Mac were out of town.

"Anything else?" Harm asked as he picked up the overnight bag he had brought downstairs with him (Mac kept one in the car at all times, just in case). Everyone shook their heads. Harm gave both girls a quick hug. "You're sure you can get yourself back into bed alright on your own?" he asked Mattie, who rolled her eyes and promised that she'd be just fine. If she needed help, Chloe was right there and Jen was on her way. "Okay then!" Harm said. "We'll call and let you know what's happening when we reach Baltimore."

Mac kissed each girl on the forehead and followed Harm out the back door.


	7. Driving Through The Night

**[Notes To Readers:**

**~ Thank you all for your reviews. I love hearing your thoughts. I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. I will try to take your comments and suggestions into consideration. **

**~Please read some of my other stories and visit my profile. ]**

Officer James Owens of the Baltimore police force shook his head sadly as he walked past the rows of cubicles in the squad room. He felt bad for the Pendry boy. Poor kid had opened the door expecting a pizza delivery and instead had found two cops coming to inform him his mother had been killed in a collision on her way home from work. That would be a nasty shock for anyone. Owens ran into his fellow officer, Jessica Anderson, in the officers' break area behind reception. "Coffee any good?" he asked pouring himself a cup of the muddy looking brew.

"The usual," Anderson replied.

Owens grimaced and reached for a packet of sugar. "When the last time anyone cleaned this thing?" he wondered out loud, holding up the coffee pot that was still in his left hand.

Anderson shrugged. "Who knows? I'm guessing around the time it was put in here."

Owens snorted. "Funny," he said holding up his coffee in mock salute.

"I try." She leaned back against the counter. She pulled a glazed doughnut from the box on the counter beside her. She offered it to Owens who shook his head. Anderson shrugged and bit into the treat herself.

"You keep eating those and you're going to end up looking like Phillips," Owens warned referring to a pudgy desk sergeant on the evening shift.

Anderson grinned and waved him off. "I'll run it off in the morning." She popped the last bite into her mouth and brushed the crumbled glaze off her fingers. For a few moments both were silent as they drank their coffee. Anderson finished her cup and pushed away from the counter to pour herself another. "By the way," she asked as she poured, "how's that kid holding up?"

"The Pendry boy? Sarge managed to find a foldout. He's sleeping in one of the small meeting rooms."

Anderson shook her head. "Poor kid. What happens to him next?"

Owens shook his head. "No idea. Children's services is going to send over a social worker, but they can't spare anyone it morning. They only have the two emergency social workers on duty at night. Since he's older and safe, he has to wait."

"No family nearby?"

Another head shake. "No. He called an old family friend up near D.C. though. Apparently, they hadn't seen each other in a while, but the man's driving down to be with the kid."

Anderson nodded thoughtfully. Both officers washed their mugs and returned to work.

Harm and Mac travelled down the dark highway. From time to time the darkness that surrounded them was briefly interrupted by the lights of the rare vehicle. The near total darkness seemed to isolate the interior of the SUV completely from the outside world. Both occupants sat in silence lost in thought.

After a long time, Mac spoke. "What will happen to Josh now?"

Harm sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "Luke and Annie's will used to name me as his guardian, but it's been a long time…"

"And Annie may have changed that," Mac finished for him. She knew that the last time Harm had seen the Pendrys, Annie had not been thrilled by the idea of Harm having an influence in Josh's life. She also knew that Harm had loved Josh's father like a brother and Josh like the son he never had.

"Yeah," Harm sighed. He looked out the window at the enveloping night. "Whatever Annie decided, I'm still Josh's godfather. I made a promise to be there for Josh if he needed me; to help him as he grew up." He had promised to have a hand in Josh's upbringing and he wasn't about to let anything stop him from fulfilling that promise.

Mac reached over and took Harm's hand. "I know. It's a big responsibility being a godparent." She squeezed his hand. "I have a godson of my own, you know," she teased. "I seem to recall you being present for his baptism as well."

Harm smiled softly. Of course, she understood. She had made the same promises when they had both become godparents to little AJ Roberts. Harm returned the squeeze, silently acknowledging her support. "Thanks."

"Whether, you're still Josh's guardian or not, we'll both be there for him. We're in this together now," Mac told him gently. "For now, let's go be with your godson."

Harm nodded. Until they knew more, the best thing that they could do for Josh was to go to him and just be there for him.

Neither Harm nor Mac spoke for a long while. "He knows how much you care," Mac said softly.

"What was that?" Harm asked, pulling his eyes away from the road for a moment.

"Josh; he knows that you love him," Mac repeated.

Harm wasn't so confident. How could Josh know how important he was to Harm when they hadn't seen each other in years. "How can you be so sure?"

Mac smiled. "Easy," she said. "_He_ called _you_."

Josh could have called anyone, Harm realized. He could have asked for a neighbour or a friend's parent, but he hadn't. He had called Harm. Not only did Josh know that Harm cared about him; Josh had wanted Harm.

**[This is my most popular story. Thank you all for reading and making it such. If you are enjoying this story, please check out some of my others. As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and requested.]**


	8. At the Station

Baltimore Police Station

In the dark, early hours of the morning, the SUV was the only unofficial traffic outside the station. Mac pulled up to the front entrance of the station (they had switched drivers halfway to Baltimore when the stopped for coffee and a bathroom break). She noted a sign indicating visitor's parking. "It looks like the visitor's lot is just around the corner," she commented to Harm. "You go on in; this'll only take a minute."

Harm hesitated for a moment until Mac pointed out that it would likely take a while to find the right person to help them. Seeing her point and not wanting to waste time, Harm agreed.

Harris looked up when the doors to the public entrance to the police station opened. Although someone had to man the desk, there were rarely any visitors at 2:30 AM. At least, not visitors like this. Most visitors at this time of night had the untidy look of someone who dressed before they were fully awake and wore an angry scowl at being called from their beds to retrieve friends or relatives from the station's lockup. This man was clean and tidy with short hair and looked worried rather than angry. "Is there something I can do for you?" Harris asked the man.

The man approached the desk. "My name is Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr., United States Navy. I'm here about Joshua Pendry."

"Oh, the Pendry kid. You'll need to talk to the sergeant."

The sergeant arrived about the same time Mac entered. The man introduced himself as Sergeant Anthony Jones. After getting Harm and Mac's names and ranks, the man got straight to business. "I understand you're asking about the Pendry boy?" he started out. "Are you relatives?" Jones continued.

"No, sergeant," Harm replied. "I'm his godfather. Josh called me. We drove down from DC to be with him."

The sergeant nodded his understanding. He explained that Josh would have to stay at the station until the social worker arrived to handle his file in the morning. "I can take you to him now though," the sergeant offered.

Mac smiled. "We'd appreciate it."

The sergeant led them through the station to a small, darkened meeting room where Josh was sleeping on a foldaway cot. Harm leaned over the cot. "Josh?" he called softly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Josh, buddy?"

The teenager grunted as he rolled over. "Hunhh?" he moaned as he opened his eyes and sat up.

Harm crouched down beside the cot. "Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?"

"Harm?" the boy asked, still not fully awake. "You're here?"

Harm smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm here," Harm said softly. "Mac's here, too. Do you remember Sarah Mackenzie? I think she was a major when you last met her."

Josh nodded. "I think I remember, but why's she here?"

"How about I explain when you're a little more awake?"

Josh nodded. "Okay."

Harm patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to turn on the lights, so we can all see a little better." He stood and walked over to the doorway where Mac was still standing. "Cover your eyes; it's going to be a bit bright." Harm waited until Josh had his arm over his face protecting his eyes, and then flicked the switch.

The lights overhead popped up. Josh blinked in the new light, now feeling much more awake. Harm pulled a couple of chairs from their places in the meeting room and turned them to face the cot Josh now sat on. He took one chair and Mac sat in the other.

Harm leaned forward to address Josh. "How you holding up?" he asked again.

Josh's face dropped. "She's dead, Harm," he said. "Mom's dead!"

Harm opened his arms and pulled Josh into a hug. "I know, buddy," he said rocking back and forth, "I know. I'm so sorry."

Josh sniffed. "Now what?"

"I don't know for sure, but whatever happens I'm here for you," Harm promised.

"Josh," Mac interrupted softly. She waited for Josh to turn to face her. "When the social worker arrives, Harm and I want to apply to be your emergency guardians. Is that alright with you?"

"I would stay with you?" Josh asked looking back and forth between the two adults.

"For the time being at least," Mac answered. "You can't be placed with a permanent guardian until your mother's will has been read."

Josh looked at Harm. "I don't care what Mom said," Josh stated, "I want to live with you. There isn't anyone else I actually know."

Mac reached over to pat the boy's knee. "Even if your mother named someone else as your guardian, we'll still be there for you. If you still feel that way later, we might be able to work things out so that you can live with us."

"You think?" Josh asked.

"Well," Harm said, "it wouldn't be the first time."

Now Josh looked confused. "What?"

Mac explained. "It's a long story. A few years ago, Harm went through the system to become the guardian of a teenaged girl."

"And it worked?" Josh asked.

"In the end," Harm reassured him. "Her name is Mattie. You'll like her; she wants to be a fighter pilot."

"You promise me it's going to be okay," Josh asked looking a lot younger than the seventeen years he was, "even if I don't get to live with you?"

"We promise," Harm told him, "we'll always be there for you."

Josh nodded. "Okay." He yawned. "If I go back to sleep for a bit, will you guys stay with me?"

Harm and Mac promised that they would stay with him while he slept and at least one of them would be there when he woke. Josh lay back down on the cot and Mac turned out the lights. Mac returned to her chair beside Harm. "He'll be alright," she whispered.

"I know," Harm answered.


End file.
